Zip Me Up
by TwinkleCrystalX
Summary: --HiyoriXPatty - Shoujo-Ai-- Patty calls Hiyori over to help her with her newest costume.


At the moment, Hiyori Tamura was completely engrossed in drawing a fiery, spiky-haired boy with supernatural powers, which took a large amount of effort and ink, causing the artist to bend over tenaciously and doodle harder. She began to bite the side of her mouth anxiously. She chewed nervously, finally almost hurting herself, and alternated to her other cheek.

"Hiyori, somebody's calling for you," her mother shouted upstairs.

"Thanks Mom, I've got it," Hiyori yelled back down, reaching to the desk at her side and picking up her phone. "Hello?"

An upbeat voice greeted her, "Hiyori-san! It's Patty! Hey, I need you to come over and help me."

"With what?" Hiyori asked, erasing a girl's cheek and adjusting it to attempt to make it perfect.  
"You'll see, just hurry over, I'm not gonna stand here forever! Yutaka-chan and Minami-san were busy, so you're my last hope, Hiyori-san!" Patty sang dramatically.  
"I swear, did you hear that on some anime or something?" Hiyori laughed, pencil pausing momentarily.  
"Maybe!" Patty giggled, "Just get over here, 'kay?"  
"Kay, see you in a few minutes, Patty." Hiyori grinned and hung up the phone, placing her current work in a nearby drawer.

After passing through the obstacle of Patty's mother, Hiyori slipped upstairs to see her friend. She raised her hand to knock on the pink door, which resulted in muffled clamoring. Patty's bright expression and hair greeted Hiyori, grabbing her shorter, onyx-haired friend by the hand and tugging her into her room. Hiyori struggled not to step on any scattered sewing needles or fabrics, and found a clean mound of floor between a tape ruler and what she assumed to be a shirt. Patty closed the door behind her bewildered friend, who finally noticed that Patty was wearing a slightly-familiar pink dress.

"Mikuru?" Hiyori sighed.

"You watch it, too?" Patty turned to face her, beaming.

"I bought a doujin once for it. It was pretty good, but the shading seemed kind of lazy, y'know?" Hiyori mused. She meant to ask the obvious question, as to just why Patty had invited her in such a hurry and so suddenly, but before she could, Patty ran off towards her several full-body mirrors and began to strike poses.

Patty relaxed her shoulders, her sagging pink sleeves hanging well below where they were meant to be. Hiyori gulped, reaching up to feel her face. Just as she thought, her cheeks were steaming and probably crimson. Patty twirled around, patting the back of her miniskirt and adjusting her stockings, continuing to make miniscule adjustments to her outfit. Hiyori watched her prance and make poses in front of her several mirrors, admiring how precise and perfectly her decorated hair, hips, legs, and chest moved to make every pose seem natural. Dramatic or "action-y" poses were something that Hiyori could never really grasp when drawing, and it always took a few tries to really encompass whatever she was trying to display.

Hiyori saw glimpses of herself growing pinker as she felt her shining, maroon eyes graze over Patty's rosy shoulders that moved so flawlessly. Hiyori's heartbeat became unnatural as she watched Patty wink at her gorgeous reflection, her shoulders retracting cutely to meet her neck. Hiyori's heart began to race harder as this pose caused Patty's neckline to wilt, showcasing her generously-proportioned breasts and giving Hiyori a significant nosebleed. Hiyori's hands shook nervously as she quickly bent over to wipe her nose on the hem of her skirt, due to her yellow sleeveless tanktop.

Hiyori then vowed to always wear sleeves.

By the time she looked up, Patty was done fantasizing halfway. She stood looking down at Hiyori, who was staring up at her, blushing profusely, still bent over. Hiyori then hurriedly snapped back, her spine straightening,

"Err, Patty?" Her voice shook, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. This didn't seem to faze Patty, who smiled.  
"Right, Hiyori-san! Sorry, you must be pretty confused!" She giggled, opening her bubbly, cerulean eyes to meet scarlet, "I can't reach. I need you to zip this up for me."

She skipped around again, incandescent, blonde hair bobbing lightly and cheery-colored heels clacking gracefully against her wooden floor. Hiyori gulped, not even bothering to check if her cheeks were currently cycling through embarrassing colors. She could already feel her nose filling with sticky, warm liquid as she eyed the lowered, suspenseful zipper against Patty's back. Patty swayed her head excitedly and melodically back and forth while Hiyori's hands struggled to take hold of the tiny, white zipper.

"Hey, Hiyori-san, do you ever draw yuri doujin?"

"URK!" Hiyuri choked, her nose completely emptying itself on the ruffles that decorated Patty's behind. Patty didn't seem to notice, and Hiyori struggled to speak, "Ah.. uhh.. well, only if the pairing makes sense, I-I guess. N-Not too much, I mean!"

"Aww, why not?" Patty huffed lightheartedly, "All I ever see is yaoi. You should write some yuri, Hiyori-san!" Hiyori's eyes widened and she fell backwards, her inky hair and messy bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead and she stuttered unintelligently, not even sure what she was trying to say.

"Hiyori-san?" Patty hurriedly asked, turning around, "Are you alright?" Her heels clapped against the floor, dangerously close to Hiyori's ankles. Hiyori stumbled backwards further, suddenly standing up.

"Patty, um, I forgot, I have to do homework, and I have to write, um, an essay, and talk to my mom, and-- err-- I'll talk to you later, okay?" Before waiting for a response, Hiyori darted out of her friend's room at an alarming speed, trying desperately not to hit any furniture on her way out.

"...Hiyori-san?" Patty blinked. She waited for her friend to return, still standing in her awkward, turned-about position to face the door. "Hey, Hiyori-san! You never zipped up my dress!"

* * *

A/N: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, DON?!  
Ehh, I guess it was fun. :3  
Excuse me for the completely half-arsed beginning. D:


End file.
